


Lost & Found

by Surisun



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alive Claudia Stilinski, Alive Laura Hale, Alternate Universe, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Foster Care, Gen, Hurt Stiles, Panic Attacks, Past Child Abuse, Supernatural Elements
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-11-06
Updated: 2017-11-06
Packaged: 2019-01-30 10:46:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,255
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12652053
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Surisun/pseuds/Surisun
Summary: Stiles Stanley, a fresh 18 year old ambitious young man who just got his freedom after spending all his life in foster system wanted to go to L.A to achieve his dreams and help his brothers who he left behind,  but in a strange twist of fate he ends up in the small town of Beacon Hill where a freak accident happens . It should drive him away but there is a string that keep pulling him to the weird town of strange teenagers, the woman with long brown hair and moles that looks familiar even though he never met her before,  and the ancient tree that he was dreaming about since he was a little child..This story is about sacrifice, finding  truth and making all kind of wrong and right choices.





	Lost & Found

**Author's Note:**

> *Welcome to my new project :)  
> This story has been just an idea for the last year or so and for this reason, I am so proud that it finally will be seeing the day light..  
> I worked so hard to post this first chapter today for two reasons,  
> First it it is my birthday today and I wanted to give myself a present :D  
> And Secondly , I will be posting another chapter of my other story 'chasing my death' today too and if you want to know how both these things relate to each other , please check it out ;b  
> * Now , I'll be leaving you to read it and I hope that you like it ..

"Sometimes painful endings bring the best new beginnings"  
......... .. ........... .. ..........  
Chapter one

"Stephen Stanley " called the thick gruff voice of the short bald man ,

" jerk" whispered little Sam under his breath,a spark of irritation filling his wide blue eyes. It didn't quite dim even after Jay nodged his elbow lightly against the little boy's shoulder so he didn't end up causing troubles for all of them. Couple of other kids looked equally annoyned on the behalf of their big brother, Stiles, because everyone knows it's  
"Stiles! " not " Stephen!" As several voices whispered under their breaths in unnerved tone, but again everyone also knows that Morris was a jerk , and he intentionally enjoyed doing stuff like these just to dare anyone of them to speak loudly and gives him a piffling excuse to deny them another one of Mrs.Francis shitty dinners .

The forty something man thrived on their discomfort, punishing them for silly mistakes was his favourite hobby, no matter who did what , from the youngest boy spilling a glass of milk to the oldest one talking back to him or ignoring a direct order. But above them all and like any other thing in life there was a favourite, and for Morris his favorite to hurt was always Stiles, the sassy boy with stinning words who had no barriers, if he wanted to make a point Stiles won't stop talking even if his own life was on stake. Someone might think that almost 18 years in the foster system would knock some sense of life preservation in to the kid's head, it should have taught him that adults don't appreciate talking back especially if it was to prove them wrong, and that some adults even don't appreciate talking period, and for that they were not be hesitant to crush down little orphans the minute they dare to open their little dirty mouths, but some how Stiles seemed to had escaped that memo, nothing worked to make him really waiver if he didn't want to, not even when he was hit and being starved, not even when he was threatened to to be killed by several men whom some of them almost succeeded in doing exactly that just before he was saved by some kind of miracle.  
And it is not that Stiles don't get scared all the time !! He was a little boy after all and God would not he be scared sometimes?! Terrified even? panic attacks was a daily thing for him , but then at some point, maybe just a second before he pass out beacause of how bad he was hyperventilating, something would shift inside him and channel all the fear in to anger, hot red anger that almost brush with insanity, a spark of defince would enlight his orbits and he would roar like a furious caged lion ,some adults had actually been afraid when they witnessed that unexpected shift takes place, Stiles remembered one woman standing at the corner hysterically crying and cooing him" hushhhh little baby, you poor thing just lost your mind, you poor poor boy" , it was freaky but she took him back to the CPS next morning which he counted as a success since the bitch was starving him, making his 10 year old self survive on liquid diet since she hated fat kids, god it was crazy.

So in this world of no logic, Stiles turned to be a proud fighter , In a world filled with kids whom was effectively broken by invalid foster system, he was ' the boy who lived'. 

And as for Morris, he was Just another block in Stiles long list of blocks , mildly dangerous on the scale of crazy people, he liked to inflict damage with silly little things like using Stiles real name, the one he hates so much, just for the sake of bugging him, silly and meaningless thing that Stiles wouldn't even bat an eye at, especially not when it was his last hour in this shit hole they called a house, he wouldn't compromise his freedom in return of little mouthing off.  
The older man said his real name with a smirk , looking at him expectedly before averting his eyes to the remaining bunch of kids, but no one opened his mouth, so he rose his eyebrows challenging but soon enough he was disappointed by the lack of his waited reaction. He missed the subtle head shake that Stiles gave to the younger kids and the look of assurance that lingered longer on Sam, the youngest boy among the group. 

Stiles decided that he would be damned if he left this house while the other kids had to starve because they wanted to defend him .

" follow me"  
the block finally said huffing before he lid Stiles to the smelly room across the hall that Morris called it " his office " . It was basically nothing but a dirty room with moldy walls and baby spiders all over the corners, it had a miserable wooden disk with piled up dusty folders and loose papers all over, food crumbles and empty pizza boxes on the rotten woody floor and a serious case of bad ventilation that made anyone wonder how the hell Morris didn't die of asphyxiation before , yet, it explained why he was dumb and thick as two short planks , since his brain didn't get enough oxygen and all. In other day; being called to the smelly room was a serious bad news, something between verbal insult to frank physical abuse, but not today though, Today Stiles would be released from the system after 18 hard years of hunger and mistreatment and loads of abuse. .Today Stiles Stanley would be a free man and he wouldn't be chased and scoped back anymore by social freaking service everytime he tried to run away.. again. .. so, yeah, it was the ultimate freedom..  
Morris was even more provoking than usual, almost shoving his documents in his eyes while he snarled at him, but again Stiles didn't expect any less, if he remembered correctly this man had promised him to not make it to 18 the first night he was brought to this house , so leaving today was like shoving a finger in the old man's eye, Morris had lost his bet and he certainly was not happy about it. He was a soar loser, and he tended to play dirty most of the time, still he lost..  
" get out of here, I don't want to see your ugly face again " spat the man , and Stiles was more than happy to obay this particular order.

The only bitter thing about leaving though was his brothers, the little clan of boys who became his family for the last 3 years he spent in that place.  
7 young boys that looked up at him like he was a ray of sunshine in a rainy day, you see, kids had always been Stiles soft spot, he couldn't not take care of them and with the lapse of time he grew even more overprotective of each and every one of them, he knew they felt safe by his presence, and he adored their trust and love, and as much as he didnt want to go and leave them behind ,he also knew that making something out of himself would be the only way that he can come back for them one day, he had to find a proper job and a proper place to live in, so when he claims them as a legal guardian, no one would be able to stop him ..Till then though, he hoped he won't be giving Morris the golden chance to hurt any of them, he prayed they could remain safe till he comes back ..

When he is gone ,he would be leaving Jay in charge..  
The black boy was 2 years younger than Stiles and his next man in command, smart and calm, always balancing Stiles impulsive nature and always having the talent of knowing how to keep the little ones quite..so hopefully, Jay could manege to keep them all alright ..  
He hugged everyone of them goodbye but stopped by Sam, because even though Stiles shouldn't have favourites but he couldn't help but to feel that he would be missing little Sam the most. The freshly 7 year old bundle of innocence had to be thrown in to the life of orphanages too early because no one wants to adopt a kid with a major health problem like a hole in the heart.. even thinking about leaving Sam behind made Stiles heart ache, the sweet little boy clinged to him like a little monkey , asked him for bed time stories every night and blindly believed anything Stiles says like it was a proven fact.

God!! leaving Sam behind would be the most difficult thing Stiles had to do in his life so far and if it was not enough , Stiles had to brand the little fella ' heart and tell him he was leaving at the his birthday since he and Stiles both shared the same birth date.  
And now, Sam was frowning and pouting, totally unsatisfied with the the situation,  
" but why do you have to leave Sti?" Asked the little boy ,  
" please stay ! Is it something that I did? I promise I won't do anything bad"  
Stiles crouched down and hugged the little boy tight,  
" you didn't do anything little samity Sam , you know that! We spoke about it remember? I have to go for a while then I will come back and get you guys out of here , okay?"  
" kay" came the small sad voice,  
Stiles rubbed his back affectionately,  
" good boy , now Sammy you will listen to what Jay says and you won't give him much troubles, alrighty?"  
Sam nodded against Stiles shoulder before squeezing his arms around the older boy's neck hard,  
" 'm gonna miss you Sti"  
Stiles fought for not to cry and gave the little boy a forehead soft kiss,  
" I will miss you too, Hobbit "  
He reluctantly let him go then huffed the weary old duffle bag that had all his life in it over his shoulder before he turned to face Jay,  
" I would do everything I can to get you guys from here as soon as possible"  
Jay nodded understanding,  
" I know you will Stiles"  
Stiles gave the younger teen a bear hug,  
" Take care of yourself man, and the others , especially Sammy, you know how he pushes himself more than he is capable of sometimes and his heart..."  
" I know Stiles " Jay cut him,  
" don't worry, everything is going to be alright "  
And no one could ever be sure but Stiles hoped it would be, because he had no other option but to give his back to the dingy building and head to face the world .  
" everything is going to be alright " he kept whispering under his breath.  
.....................................

He walked for hours. .  
The only plan he had was to head to the nearest big city since that would be his best chance to find a job, and hopfully after that everything would be okay .  
It was a shitty plan ,Stiles knew but he also didn't know what a broken kid ,fresh out of a boys House should do exactly so going to Los Angeles was tempting enough.  
The night approached slowly but mercilessly, temperature dropping and cold wind roaring and that was when Stiles found himself with no optiont but to stand at the side of the street and pray that some driver would take pity on him and stop so he can catch a ride to L.A. . He was clinging to the thin fabric of his hoodie in a poor attempt to feel any sort of warmth when the few cars that passed by were ignoring him. He started getti getting desperate and though about laying down in the middle of the street to force the next car to stop, but there was a 50/ 50 chance there to be ran over and to be left bleeding till death so after prolonged thinking he decided the risk didn't worth it .

Another 2 hours passed and Stiles was about to turn around and walk the 15 miles or so back to Morris shit hole, sneak in and risk being caught just so he can get a semi decent floor to sleep on rather that sleeping on the side of the highway , but then the Universe decided to cut him some slack for a change and finally a black Ford fusion car took mercy on him and slowed down.  
Stiles waited in anticipation till the passenger window slowly rolled down to reveal the driver's face looking at him with a glint of curiosity.  
The guy's face was half shadowed by the dark but his youthfulness was apparent enough for Stiles to catch .  
" where are you heading? " asked a mellow yet firm voice .  
"L.A"  
There was a moment of silence where the guy just kept looking at him without talking, Stiles thought he would just turn his head to the road and starts driving, leaving Stiles dumbfounded at the side of the way but the guy only ushered him to get in .  
The interior of the car was a freaking sauna compared to the cold wind and Stiles found himself dipping inside the leather seat with a soft satisfied moan under his breath ,  
" that nice ha?"  
The guy spoke with a highlighted amusnent that startlted him , Stiles turned and looked at the driver's face now completely illuminated by the light inside the car, only to see that he was just a kid , max a year a or two older than him ,  
" it is freaking freezing outside" he said smoothly and watched the strange look on the guy's face that for some reason made Stiles stomach twist in discomfort, there was something off about the man half quirked smile that didn't settle Stiles down,  
" I take that you are not fan of long night walks then?"  
The strange driver asked , and maybe he was just trying a small talk to break the ice but the alarm bells in Stiles head were ringing , for a second he thought about opening the door and jumping out side,

" oh sorry, do I make you uncomfortable? "  
The guy asked frowning as if he can read Stiles mind, the expression on his face changed in to an apologise ,  
" I am sorry , man, I am just trying to start a little talk here, I promise I am not a serial killer or something " he gave a small smile that made Stiles calm down a little, he leaned back in to the seat and smiled at his own silly over reaction,  
" no worries dude, except to be honest I don't think that a serial killer will really admit that his one though, right? "  
The guy laughed, and turned his face to the road , starting the car,  
" I guess " he said " I am Theo by the way"  
" Stiles...Thank you for stopping for me I was 3 seconds away from laying down in the middle of the road for anyone to stop"  
The guy, Theo , laughed again ,  
" so I probably saved your life , do you know how many people won't even see you sprawled there in the middle of dark road?"  
Stiles shrugged,  
" too many I guess , so yeah ..thanks"  
" no problem "  
They sat in silence for few minutes before Theo spoke again,  
" so I have to tell you I won't exactly be going to LA , I am heading to Beacon hill , small town just less than an hour from L.A , I hope that it is okay with you? "  
Stiles shrugged again , he couldn't afford to be super selective when it comes to hatching a ride at the edge of middle of nowhere town ,  
" yeah.. cool . no problem " he said, and leaned his head back , he would not sleep in the car of a stranger but he can at least relax as long as he can, god knows he would be sleeping on parks pinches for sometime in his future,  
" so Stiles ," Theo said slowly like he was tasting the name,  
"what is your story ? Why does a young one like yourself want to go to L.A? Looking for an acting gig, perhaps? "  
Stiles hoped Theo would be one of the people whom enjoyed driving in silence or flicking the radio on and driving while the music is blasting without much talking but apparently that wouldn't be the case here , so he forced a polite smile on his face and said  
" young one? Why do you say that like you are a fifty something man dude, you probably my age or so?"  
Theo smirked ,  
" I am 19"  
Stiles smirked back ,  
" I am only one year younger than you then"  
" okay , still you didn't tell me why L.A?"  
" why not ? It is a big city , more chances to find a job , and no , acting is not exactly the kind of job I am looking for"  
" why not ? Pretty face like yours would certainly catch someone's eyes"  
The creepy sensation washed over Stiles again , he sat straight in his seat , forgetting all about relaxing,  
" Thanks..I guess"  
He looked at his hands in his lab nervously, this guy maybe his age but he was obviously muscular and strong enough to pin him down and slit his throat if he wanted too, serial killers always made small talks and threw disturbing comments in the movies that he watched before and that was exactly what Theo doing now, if his real name was even Theo, 

" did I creep you again ?"  
Said Theo softly ,  
" I honestly apologise, I geuss I can be little direct sometimes which usually doesn't suit a lot of people, I just say the first thing that comes to my mind , you are a good looking guy, that what I meant"  
"Oh .. it is okay , it is not a biggie dude "  
Stiles said but his stiff posture didn't change ,he looked like he was about to throw the door open and roll on the side of the road if Theo's hand even twitched in his direction.  
" okay now I feel like a jerk because I obviously scared you in to silence "  
" you didn't scare me or anything , it just that I don't actually have much to say anyway , I am only looking for a job and I place to stay in "  
" okay..If that is all what you want you can try Beacon hill , it is a pretty small town but it can be easier in those though, friendly people and less ..you know..overwhelming "  
Stiles sighed ,  
" yeah..I will think about it "  
Another beat of silence before Theo spoke again ,  
" I didn't go to BH myself since years you know"  
Okay?  
" there was an accident when I was young , my sister..she didn't make it , so my family left the town"  
Stiles frowned slowly,  
" sorry to hear that"  
" well, it was long time ago... but I feel it is the right time to go back now"  
Stiles didn't know what to say but he nodded ,  
" are you sure you had never been at BH ,Stiles ? You look ...familiar " Theo looked at him with this strange look in his eyes , something like, hunger?!  
Stiles swallowed hard and looked at the passenger door for a moment before looking ahead. In the weak light in the car , he swore he saw the guy's eye shining gold before they went back to their normal pale color..  
Okay , hands down Theo was definitely creepy and freaking scary  
" No, I was never at Beacon Hill " he said finally , feeling the familiar sense of panic approaching him,  
" How long till there"  
Theo smirked,  
"Wow, I am definitely boring you now am I not? "  
" I didn't mean that..."  
" it is okay..I can take a hint, ..it is two more hours "  
He said and didn't speak again.  
Half an hour later ,Stiles was calm enough to feel kind of jerk for acting as a ungrateful little piece of shit. the guy was omitting bad vibes like an atomic bomb omitting radiation, but he was the only one who stopped for him and he would drive him for free ..  
Stiles was respectful enough to not act like a spoiled shit so he took a couple of deep breaths before he spoke ,  
" Theo , I didn't mean to sound ungrateful.." he started but the other boy cut him  
" it is okay Stiles , again I only wanted to fill the silence, I don't want to bother you or anything "  
" no no man , I mean I probably act like a paranoid little shit now, I can be better in this small talk thing I promise "  
Theo smiled at that ,  
" okay then , tell me about yourself? What kind of job you are looking for?"  
"Err.. there is nothing to say really , I am your typical dude , no special talents or anything, any job that doesn't require a massive physical work or like above high school educational skills would be great "

" ever thought about working in medical laboratory? "  
Stiles fought the urge to raise his eyebrow questioning,  
" ummm that is a little bit random, no actually never thought of that before, I don't think I have the kind of experience a work like that would require "  
" well ..I happen to know some people who own one and they are hiring ,it is mostly a pretty easy job , paper work, like a secretary so don't worry about any special requirements, give it a thought, will you?"  
"Umm, okay ,yeah..I can think about it.. thanks "  
" so you have brothers or sisters?" Asked Theo again ,making Stiles sigh under his breath,  
" do you mind if I don't answer that Theo , family is a little bit of a private thing to me"  
" oh of course ..." Thio huffed smiling  
"I can't seem to say anything right when it comes to you little fox, can I ?" Thio chuckled to himself while Stiles mouth fell open,  
" little fox?!"  
" oh come on I didn't make this also sound weird, oh man..."  
Stiles freaked out a little in his head , the guy is the definition of weird , in fact , saying he was weird would be a complement at this point,  
" I just didn't see this one coming, that's all.." he murmered ..  
" I like symbolism , you know, I believe everyone has a spirit animal, and yours will definitely be a fox"

Oh...okay..

Still creepy but little bit less,  
" why do you think that ?" He finally asked with a little smile  
Theo smiled back and stared at him for what felt like an eternity, effectively wiping the smile of Stiles face,  
" you seem smart , brilliant even, and loyal yet you are not that simple.. you can be quite trickery and manipulative, too"  
Stiles gulped under the sharp stare,  
" what do you mean?" It came out little shaky and Theo only smiled wider,  
" you don't seem to know your full potentials..not yet"  
He finally turned his eyes back to the road , and Stiles could only let out the breath he was holding, 

What the hell? !

" plus , you are foxy Stiles" Theo winked ,

What the actual hell? !

Stiles felt his heart racing, this was not normal , he met a lot of obnoxious sinister people in his life, but no one made the hair on his neck stand within an hour before, this guy wasn't trying to make a small talk ,he was straight down pushing him to a panic attack, and if he kept on this weird hints and blood curdling body language, Stiles would start to hyperventilate in a less than 3 seconds,  
" I think you should stop the car"  
Stiles said suddenly,  
" anywhere here please, I will just get off here" his sound was an octave or two higher but his words came out clear and demanding, Theo , however didn't appear to even heared him,  
" Theo stop the car! I want to get out....please"  
" Stiles we are in the middle of nowhere "  
" I don't care!" Came louder, more breathy,  
" Stiles , calm the hell down we are like 30 minutes from BH , I don't understand what got in to you" Theo spoke like he was surprised yet he maintaned his calm tone , hands gripping the driver wheel casually and eyes on road in front of him  
" Theo ...I don't want to wait for a 30 minutes! I want to get out now"  
" it is 60 degrees outside you will get freaking hypothermia "  
Stiles was positively angry now , all the fear from earlier melted in to fury,  
" For Hell sake Theo!.."  
" okay ! Okay ! " said the older boy ,  
" there is a gas station in 10 miles , I will drop you there"  
And he did , Stiles got out of the car practically hummering the door behind him and running a way from the black ford as far as he could , still he heard Theo's voice when he spoke,  
" see you soon Stiles"  
The Bastard !!  
If Stiles saw his face again he would make sure to break his freaking nose!  
He swear loudly but the cold air started bitting his bones the moment the black car disappeared. Stiles breath was gradually getting to normal rhythm but his hands and feet were freezing , no matter how much he tried to tighten the thin hoodie around his neck, it didn't work. It was like fighting a dragon with a plastic sword , shit , he didn't need to get freaking pneumonia in his first night of freedom now!! even when this freedom thing wasn't working so well for him till the moment , it was actually tanning his hide with each passing moment and at this rate he would end up dead in less than a week.  
Oh!! Damn his life!  
He turned around to see that there was a small shop with an 'open' sign on , guessing that it must be warm inside, he made a fast swap to his pocket that revealed nothing but a 3 bucks and few cents , not much but just enough.  
The girl behind the counter was a petit Asian teen around his age, sitting with her face resting on her probed arm , battling sleep that threatened to won by the look of her droppy eyes, she only twitched in alarm the moment he pushed the door open but then rapidly returned to her relaxing position the moment she saw him, deeming him less than a considerable threat .  
" hello " he offered , glad with the warm air and the change of faces after sticking with that jerk Theo for almost 2 hours in a closed car,  
" hey" she said lazily.  
He walked in to the back of the store calculating his options, whatever he got now should cover for at least both dinner and breakfast tomorrow and if he was lucky, he would make it to this Beacon Hill and stumble upon some fast food dumpster by the time of lunch..  
He was in the middle of a pretty serious conflict of whether to buy a bag of chips or 2 days old mini cupcakes when he heard the very distinctive sound of. ..Howling? !  
What the hell? !  
" Is that Howling? Like wolf howling?!"  
He turned to the girl expecting a half shrug for an answer but he found no one was behind the counter..  
What the actual. ..  
" hey I think you should leave now!" The girl voice came from very near and when he turned his head to the right, she was standing there, already shoving him toward the door, fully awake and alert at the moment,  
" hey ! What are you doing? !" He tried to stop but by some weird miracle ,the petit girl had enough force in her thin arms to push him like a light piece of furniture.  
Before they get close though, the glass of the font door suddenly shuttered , the sound of gun shots filling the air.  
Stiles hunched on himself involuntary in a weak attempt to protect his head from the flying glass or the freaking bullets.  
Holy shit ! Holy shit, he is going to die in a gas station robbery! Damn his stupid platitude life!  
" I think you should use the back door " the girl souted little nervously moving him steadily again to the other side of shop, Stiles would have been impressed by her fantastic self control if he was not busy freaking out about the high possibility of getting freaking shot right now!  
But again because his luck, was a non existing fairy tale, a rolling body had to fly in out of nowhere hitting him in the leg and sending him and the girl both to the ground hard , he groaned when his head was caught at the edge of the candies rack , his formerly handheld mini cupcakes flying and sprawling miserably around his feet ..  
" Scott!!" Shouted the girl , recovering rapidly from the fall and running to the other guy who just brought them down to their feet,  
" Scott !! Scott ! Are you alright ?"  
Stiles wiped his now bleeding forehead by his sleeve and looked at the body laying by his feet , face down and so still, probably dead since he was mostly hit by one of the flying bullets..  
But then, thanks god, the guy groaned, clearly declaring he was alive, the girl was helping him to sit down rather than calling a freaking ambulance,  
" where did you get shot?"  
She asked and the pale boy who was now fully awake brought one hand over his other arm ,  
" there is still one of them out there...Derek and Isaac got the other two " he said weakly ,  
" okay" the girl nodded while standing and walking swiftly to behind the counter, retrieving a lighter and was that a freaking bullet?!  
She sat beside the guy and fumbled with the bullet for a moment before opening it , setting the bowder inside it on fire and pressing it to the guy's gunshot wound which made him scream bloody murder and writh on the floor on pain wich definitely knocked Stiles out of his freeze state and made him findd his voice back,  
" ARE you Freaking insane? ! what the hell are you doing?! HE NEED TO GO TO THE HOSPITAL!"  
When she ignored him and kept pressing on the wound that made the guy only drown deep in agony, Stiles found himself pushing her aside to free the poor guy from his torture, she looked at him like he was insane and her eyes glowed fire orange just like Theo's eyes did.

Stiles froze... He felt his head spinning, and his already racing heart picking up a new unhuman rate ,  
" oh my God.." he whispered , struggling to breath the exact moment a huge middle aged muscular block broke threw the destroyed glass covered with weapons and carrying a hunting rifle in both hands ,  
" here you are " he said raising the his weapon in their direction but just before he ever press the trigger, the guy who was shot and dying one minute ago was now on his feet , his eyes glowing crimson and his face distorting in to some sort of animalistic features, he moved faster than any creature Stiles had ever seen in his life , jumping on the other man , tearing the rifle away before clawing his side . The man screamed as the blood started to spurt freely from the three deep gashes , his knee seemed to buckle as he fell slowly to the ground..  
Stiles watched the blood drawing three thick red ribbons and it was the last damn straw, his lungs sized completely and his world turned black..  
...........


End file.
